1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electronic circuit board and a method for assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an opto-electronic circuit board including an optical component and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With a development of the data processing, the data transmission speed has gradually fallen behind the data calculation speed of a central processing unit (CPU). Therefore, an optical signal transmission has been implemented and a waveguide configured for guiding the optical signal is introduced into an opto-electronic circuit board.
In the conventional opto-electronic circuit board, the waveguide guides the optical signal in way of vertically emitting an optical signal to the waveguide through an opto-electronic component. The path of the optical signal is changed by a 45-degrees incident face of the waveguide, and the optical signal is guided into the waveguide. Then, the optical signal is guided out from the waveguide by a 45-degrees outgoing face and received by the other opto-electronic component. However, such light guiding process needs to change the transmission path of the optical signal, which has a potential problem of the optical signal distortion due to energy loss and lack of alignment precision.